The invention relates to a crimping tool, more particularly to a crimping tool having wire stripping features.
FIG. 1 is an illustration of a conventional crimping tool used to connect a conductor to a terminal device. During the crimping process, it is sometimes necessary to use a separate tool to strip the conductor of its outer sheathing, thus inconveniencing the user.